Restaurants, supermarkets and other food service operators generally provide utensils and condiments as separate units independent of a food container. As separate units, utensils and condiments are often placed insecurely in a takeout bag alongside the food container, on top of the food container, or inside the container with the food.
All the generally used alternatives for packaging utensils and condiments with a food container provide ample opportunity for the utensils and condiments to become inadvertently contaminated or rendered unusable during storage or transport.
There are also reusable containers for food storage and transportation that include separate spaces for condiments and or utensils in the container or inside the utility lid. These containers do not provide solutions for commercial food service because they are expensive and the lids are not configured for secure stacking and transportation when loaded and stacked and the lids are not transparent to enable easy confirmation that utensils and condiments are included in a food container when the food containers are loaded and stacked for storage and sale.